Pan
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were very poor brothers and they are searching for a fresh start. They wind up in Neverland, and suddenly Naruto becomes enchanted by the place and its magic. They are separated forever by the power of belief. Naruto finds himself drawn to a girl called Hinata and her siblings, and brings them to his world.
1. Neverland

"There! Another Royal Flush!" Naruto said, smirking wickedly and taking all the money.

Naruto had yellow-blond, spiky hair and blue eyes. His trademark characteristic was the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Naruto wore a more form fitting orange outfit with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath.

"Hey you! You've been tricking me!" The man said, and punched Naruto into next week. And what's worse, he took all the money, leaving Naruto and his best friend Sasuke penniless.

Sasuke had black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair hung over his face as bangs since he was a child, He was considered handsome by most girls near his Uchiha clan's crest was present on his back. He wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and, for a time, white arm warmers.

"It's ok Sasuke." Naruto said, waving at him as he left him with two old women, spinners. "I'll be back with plenty to eat."

Both orphans, Naruto and Sasuke had always looked after each other. Problem was, Naruto's tricks and gambles kept getting them in hot water.

"Don't worry." Naruto said. "If you believe it, we'll soon be rich as kings!"

He ruffled Sasuke's hair, and Sasuke just made a grunt of disappointment.

On another night that Naruto came home beat up from his tricks, Sasuke had enough.

"You're always tricking them!" Sasuke yelled. "No one will ever give you a good job this way! You're just a trickster!"

Sasuke wiped his eyes, angry that he'd been crying. "What are we going to do?"

"Why don't we use this?" Naruto surprised him with a magic bean. "It can take us anywhere."

"We can start over fresh! Where should we go?" Sasuke said.

Naruto closed his eyes remembers a place he used to visit in his dreams called Neverland.

He opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke.

"Neverland."


	2. You Don't Belong Here

Naruto and Sasuke walked along the beaches of the beautiful island.

It was full of a lush green forest, exotic plants, beautiful animals and best of all—the magic of belief.

"You can fly here! Just wait you'll see!" Naruto said, and climbed up a tree, leaping off—and falling flat on his face.

After laughing at him for a while, Sasuke grinned. "Come on, you know that you need pixie dust for it to work!"

"That's right—pixie dust!" Naruto leapt up, recovering. "We'll find it in the flowers up on that tree!"

Sasuke's smile disappeared. "That tree is way too high."

"I'll go first." Naruto climbed up and sprinkled some on himself, and leapt down. BAM! He fell flat on his face, again!

This time Sasuke was searching for flowers on the beach and didn't see him.

"I know why you cannot fly." A Shadow flew to him and said. "Adults don't belong in Neverland. You can never fly. You don't believe. You don't belong here!"

"No. No. NO!"


	3. Never Grow Up

"The dust didn't work." Naruto pouted at Sasuke.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked. "You do something wrong?"

"Adults don't belong in Neverland. We can't fly because we're adults." Naruto said. "We have to find another way. A way to become young forever."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said. "We'll find somewhere else to live. Together, like you promised!"

"I can never change and be the person you want me to be!" Naruto said angrily.

"But that's all over now! A fresh start, remember?" Sasuke retorted.

"Shadow!"

The shadow flew over and grabbed Sasuke, returning him to Misthaven.

As Naruto watched Sasuke disappear, he changed, his form reverting to that of a child, and he lifted into the air.

"Neverland." Naruto said. "This world is mine now, ttebayo!"

The Shadow reappeared seconds later and beckoned that Naruto fly with him.

The two flew to Skull Rock.

Within the cavern was a large hourglass filled with sand slowly pouring to the bottom.

The Shadow spoke with a terrifying dead voice. "Even eternal youth comes with a price. The day the sand runs out is the day you die. Unless you find a solution."

"A solution?" Naruto floated, hand touching the hourglass. "I can have forever?"

"Of course." The Shadow said. "We have plenty of time to find you the immortality you seek."

"Yes! We will find it!" Naruto said. "And I will Never Grow Up, ttebayo!"


	4. Dreamshade

Naruto was hovering in the trees above Neverland one day when he saw two men arrive on its shores.

It was Captain Gaara, and Lieutenant Kankuro. They arrived by ship and paddled to the shoreline on a small boat.

Naruto flew down to greet them. "Hello. My name is Naruto. Welcome to Neverland, ttebayo!"

"Do you live here?" Gaara asked. "I am Gaara and this is Kankuro."

"Our king has sent us on a mission." Kankuro said.

"What sort of mission." Naruto said.

"He wants us to find the healing plant, Dreamshade." Gaara said.

Kankuro handed him a sketch.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What a dastardly king you must have...to give you a mission like this. But that's how leaders are in other places, bloodthirsty scoundrels. You wouldn't find me, the leader of Neverland, ever pulling an evil trick like that!"

"A trick like what?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Dreamshade is lethal."


	5. Healing Spring

"The plant only leads to doom." Naruto said. "Imagine how easy it is to kill an entire army with poison instead of the messy slaughter and bloodshed of battle ttebayo?"

"He may be right..." Gaara said.

"He's not." Kankuro grabbed the drawing back.

The two brothers headed to Dead Man's Peak.

"Here it is. Dreamshade." Kankuro held it, and sliced his finger. "See? It's not poi—"

Kankuro fainted into his brother's arms.

Naruto touched down in front of them. "I did warn you ttebayo."

"Please...you have to save him!" Gaara said.

"He can use the Healing Springs." Naruto said. "But you must not leave Neverland unless willing to pay the true price of magic, ttebayo."

"I'll pay any price!" Gaara said.

"Very well." Naruto said, and flew off, returning shortly with healing water.

After drinking it, Kankuro slowly revived.

Gaara embraced him. "Now we can go home!"

Naruto watched them as they got back on the ship, slowly shaking his head.


	6. Death

This is great!" Gaara said. "We're headed ho—brother?"

Kankuro fell to the ground.

"Brother what's wrong?!" Gaara ran to him.

"It's...the Dreamshade..." Kankuro showed him that it was moving to his heart again.

"We just have to get back to Neverland—"

"It's too late Gaara." Kankuro said.

"But brother!" Gaara said.

"Promise me you'll be a good captain." Kankuro said. "And make sure they know the truth about the king."

Gaara sobbed as he held Kankuro.

"Promise me!" Kankuro said.

"I-I promise..." Gaara said.

"I love you..." Kankuro said and his eyes closed.

Gaara's scream echoed to Neverland.

Naruto flew up and stared into the distance. "I tried so hard to warn them, ttebayo."


	7. Pied Piper

Naruto ran around in a circle playing music. Surrounding him were children, dancing and frolicking.

Among them was a boy who looked just like Sasuke down to the eyes.

It was Itachi and he was happily dancing along with the others, hypnotized by the song.

He was happy.

Naruto made more music and danced.

These boys would help so he wasn't lonely anymore. And perhaps among them would be that girl. The one who could help him live forever.

But then, bad luck—her came Sasuke.

He was all grown up and recognized Naruto right away.

"Why are you here?" Naruto said.

"You kidnapped your own brother." Sasuke pointed to Itachi. "Dobe."


	8. Manipulation

"I'm sure you find it hard to recognize Itachi right now." Naruto said. "After all. He looks happy."

"What are you saying Dobe?!" Sasuke hissed. "He is happy with me! We don't need you."

Sasuke tried to interrupt Itachi's dance with the others, but it was useless.

"I'm not letting him go." Naruto said. "You're both coming home to Neverland with me."

"You abandoned us!" Sasuke growled. "We don't want to go to Neverland!"

"Itachi wants to go." Naruto said. "Don't you Itachi?"

"Don't touch him!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't want...to go...Sasuke...let's go home..." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi and the two returned home, leaving Naruto staring into the stars, taking the boys with him into the mist and shadows, back to Neverland.

Someday he would have everything—immortality, and his family


	9. Belief

"He's coming tonight." Hinata said to her siblings Hanabi and Neji.

"The Shadow." Hanabi said skeptically.

"The Shadow will take us to a paradise where we never have to grow up." Hinata said. "Mom and Dad can't send me away to boarding school. We can all be together!"

"The window!" Neji said.

And indeed, the window opened, and in flew the Shadow.

It reached out and sprinkled fairy dust on all four of them.

"It isn't really a person at all." Hanabi said thoughtfully.

"Doesn't matter." Hinata said. "The Shadow is taking us to Neverland!"

They leapt out into the inky darkness.

The Shadow led them to the second star on the right, and straight on till morning.

To Neverland.

At last, the girl with the heart of the truest believer.

The world, and Naruto's happiness, would be complete.


	10. Paradise

Hinata walked onto the beach barefoot, looking around at her brothers as they made their way to the shore.

The sun shone bright on Neverland, and she could feel the magic that made her feel weightless, let her fly.

She looked around, hoping to find food.

"Why don't you come with me, ttebayo?" Naruto said.

"Who are you?" Neji said, protecting his sister.

"He looks like the shadow." Hanabi said.

"You're right he does." Hinata said. "Are you the shadow?"

"No no." Naruto said. "He's the spirit of Neverland, ttebayo. I'm more like a caretaker."

Hinata flew up to his level. "Where did you want to take us?"

"To my home. Welcome to Neverland."


End file.
